


The way you look at her...

by Little_red_firebird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_firebird/pseuds/Little_red_firebird
Summary: "the way that Lance looks at Allura, the sideways glances, the way that he watched her when she was just talking with Romelle or the way he lit up when she spoke to him...it was the way that Keith looked at Lance...and the way he wished Lance would look at him."





	The way you look at her...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started this after s6 but pre s7. After watching season 7 I decided that as a small headcanon Keith was jealous and that was why he acted cold towards Lance at times. This is just an angsty possibly ooc thing, I haven't written anything in a few years so we will see how it goes...might add an extra chapter but not sure yet

Keith was leaning against his lion looking out at the campfire where all the others were seated around having a casual conversation. He was watching but not really taking much in, his mind was in other things, like how they were going back to earth, and everything that had happened with Shiro, he absentmindedly touched the scar on his face whilst deep in thought. A voice suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts  
"Hey man can we talk?" It was Lance.  
Keith perked up for a moment hearing that the blue paladin wanted to talk to him. 

It had certainly snapped him out of his thoughts Lance came up and leaned against the lion next to Keith. "I...uh...I...need some advice about Allura". Lance said, stumbling through his words. Keith's heart sank."Sure man...what's up?" he said trying to keep his voice steady as to not show his dissapointment. 

Lance's word came out fast as though if he didn't get it all now, he would never be able to say it.

 

"I dont know what to do, like I really like her and want to a better person for her for but after everything with Lotor and the castle I dont know what to say to her, I dont know where to start...and..." Lance was anxiously fidgeting with his hands as he spoke. 

"Hey Lance..." Keith cut Lance off "just be yourself, if a person can't love you for who you are, then they dont deserve you". He said matter of factly.  
Lance smiled softly but there was still uncertainty when he spoke "yeah I guess" he said. Lance then turned his attention to where the other paladins and co were seated. He was watching Allura was having an animated conversation with Romelle. It wasn't until Keith spoke that he was snapped out of his thoughts.

Keith pushed himself off the Lion and stood upright. "I'm probably gonna call it a night" Keith said as he walked to the mouth of his lion "Night Lance". Before Lance could respond Keith was gone. 

 

As soon as the door closed on his lion Keith's mind started racing  
'How stupid could you be?' He thought to himself . 'He's had eyes on Allura since day one, you knew this and still, it's your fault you're in this mess, besides it's not like he would ever feel the same way, this is why we had walls up but no...you had to let him in' Keith felt the change as soon as it happened he let out a scream of frustration felt his eyes 'go galra' as he called it, and the fangs pressed light against his bottom lip. 'BANG' he snapped out of his state of anger and frustration when he realised he had punched the wall... he had just punched his Lion... 

He slumped down on the floor and leant against the wall he closed his eyes and tilted his head back...he opened his mind up to his Lion  
'I'm sorry...I didn't mean to' he thought to his Lion. He was overcome with the feeling of concern and comfort, although it wasn't coming from him...but his Lion. It was trying to comfort him. 'Thanks' he responded to his lion. With that he decided that it was time for sleep, he tried to stay positive but he knew that tomorrow he would have to watch it all over again...the way that Lance looks at Allura, the sideways glances, the way that he watched her when she was just talking with romelle or the way he lit up when she spoke to him...it was the way that Keith looked at Lance...and the way he wished Lance would look at him.


End file.
